horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Horror Film Wiki talk:Community Portal
Request I think somebody should write a page on "The Omen"(from 1970s). I would but I don't really have the time right now since work, which can be a pain in the letter A. Logo I've put in a request at the Logo Creation wiki for a new image to replace the default Wikia one. --Notmyhandle 20:07, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :Looks like has created/uploaded it. Awesome. --Notmyhandle 19:09, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Adminship I'm looking to get admin rights for this wiki. Is there anyone who opposes this idea or feels that they too should become an admin as well? I'm working on importing the base content for films from Wikipedia as well as creating our own additional information for each film. Additionally, I'd like to work on creating a custom version of the darkskin (the one they use at WoWWiki.com) for this wiki to better fit the theme of horror. --Notmyhandle 07:55, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :Update: with the absence of any response, I have been granted full admin rights. I hope to begin on the new skin asap. --Notmyhandle 02:14, 20 September 2008 (UTC) : : New Management : Since Notmyhandle hasn't made any edits since October, I think it's safe to say that he's gone bye-bye. We need to have an admin as many of the edits on this Wiki require an admin to preform and they are annoying and make finding some pages dufficult. So I propose that we have multiple admins who will be active. This way multiple people can share the weight and not be crushed under all of it. I shal persue admin rights, anyone who wishes to join me may do so. -- Azekual 03:26, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Eyesore At first glance, the background and text color look nice, but it becomes kind of painful to read the inverted colors. 00:26, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :We're planning on making it have even more contrast. --Notmyhandle 04:44, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ::Have to recommend very light gray, with black text. Thanks for considering change. 01:53, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :::I don't think that's befitting of the horror theme, but feel free to register and browse using one of the preset themes like Wikipedia's monobook. --Notmyhandle 08:23, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Character Infoboxes I recently created Template:Infobox Halloween character, Template:Infobox Friday the 13th character, Template: Infobox Elm Street character, and Template:Infobox Hellraiser character. However, I'll admit to being pretty ignorant when it comes to HTML and I basically stole the coding from the Doctor Who wikia and altered it slightly. They're coming up okay, but I think there might be some redundant coding in there so if someone more knowledgable could look it over, that'd be great. Paul730 12:46, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :Hey can you also please create Underworld character templates too? Thanks in advanced.Talia al Ghul 21:49, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::I think it's important that we try and implement a standardized, cross-series template for this sort of thing, such as Template:Character Infobox. --Notmyhandle 08:08, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Color Scheme I noticed it said to post here if I noticed problems with the wikia's color scheme, so here goes. The captions on the pictures are unreadable thanks to the scheme and should be changed to black instead of grey. AlessaGillespie 02:13, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::I concur. Perhaps there is a way to make the text white so that it'll be visible against the black background? --Brian Kurtz 21:36, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Text The white on black is an extreme stab to the eyes. I find it painful to read and hard to keep track of where you reading as it starts to make all of the letter glow. Maybe an extremely dark shade of gray? Tangeled Web Weaver 04:21, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Linkage template Like , has anyone considered one for horror movies? Tangeled Web Weaver 07:32, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Adoption Hiya all. I would like to propose the motion that this wiki should be adopted by one of its users. My reason for proposing this is that there are no users keeping any degree of order at this time, nor is there much development in many areas of the wiki (community-wise, technical-wise, etc). Notmyhandle has not edited in quite a while and since then, nobody has been promoted, meaning the wiki is eligible for adoption. I'm adding this discussion in the case that there is any opposition towards the motion (or any questions), and to see if there's clear consensus as to who should adopt? If nobody opposes it, I would like to nominate myself, and if I do adopt the wiki I'll promote users the community also deem as fit for the task. Thanks! --[[User:BobNewbie|'Bob']] ๑ 16:49, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :Hey all, bumping this thing so that I can be more sure everyone has a chance to comment. I'm thinking of perhaps requesting tomorrow or the day after if nothing happens, so please, give any comments, oppositions, etc, that you wish! --[[User:BobNewbie|'Bob']] ๑ 19:17, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Applied :). --[[User:BobNewbie|'Bob']] ๑ 07:01, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Future Changes Hey everybody! Okay, the adoption request was accepted and now I'm a bureaucrat (and admin), meaning that the wiki can finally start moving forward! Firstly, some things I'm planning to implement that I feel are very, very needed include a 'Request for Adminship' page, a policies page, a MOS page, a better theme, etc. All these things I need comments on please so that it can be implemented in the best possible way. Secondly, there are a ton of features that are optional that wiki can implement, all of these with perks and cons, including; *Top 10 Lists *Achievements *Layout Builder *Article Comments *Category Exhibition *Chat *Expanded Wiki Navigation Personally, I believe we should activate chat, the expanded wiki navigation, and the top 10 lists. Any comments, opinions or questions are welcome. Thanks! --[[User:BobNewbie|'Bob']] ๑ 06:15, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Adoption? Hello, as there are no active admins on this wiki, I would like to adopt it. If anyone has a problem or comment, please address them here. In 5 days, I will submit my application for adoption, until then I will continue to edit pages around here. Please contact me here or on my talk page if you have any questions. --Samus Fan101 (talk) 02:17, October 14, 2012 (UTC)